Delta Biollante
' Delta Biollante' (Often just called "Biollante") is a plant-G-cell mutation, and a Role-Play Character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Biollante defends Earth most of the time, but sometimes loses control and attacks cities. Despite this, Biollante will actively pursue enemies that threaten humanity or Earth. Biollante's text is in green. History Biollante was once very small, as in 100 meters.. She then got nuked by a secret project. The nuke she got was "Delta". Biollante was summoned by AFTW. She then broke a purple crystal. She later helped fight the Super Gotengo/Gotengo Kiryu, Aggressive Baragon, the Kaiju attack team 1, and Grand Godzilla. She mostly fought Gotengo Kiryu. She eventually used her Crystal Surge, powering up and eventually defeating him. She was caught in the self-destruct explosion that the captain made, getting injured. She still went to the Kaiju-Haters' base, though. She then fought AB Destoroyah, AB Megaguirus, AB Orga, AB Hedorah, AB SpageGodzilla, and AB Biollante. She mostly fought AB Destoroyah. After he was defeated, she fought AB Rose Biollante. After a long battle, she turned into AB Biollante. She then killed AB Biollante with a purple energy pulse. She then fought AB Titanosaurus and AB SpaceGodzilla, then attacking AB Megaguirus. She then defeated AB Megaguirus and AB SpaceG by throwing the former into the latter and firing a purple beam at them, knocking them into the water. She then fought Hornipede for a bit before turning her attention to the tower. She retreated when Macrosaurus detonated the bomb on the island. She then fought AB Mecha-King Ghidorah with FoxMask and Yuki Certasancti . After a long battle, they eventually killed him. She then found out that Neo Jet Jaguar was the mastermind. Abilities Regular= *Vines - Biollante can grapple and constrict foes with her numerous mouthed vines, each of which can spit a highly corrosive sap that can blind opponents. Her tendrils are also like spears, and can pierce most kaiju's flesh/armor. *Regeneration - Biollante has very fast regeneration, able to regenerate whole pats of her body quickly. *Corrosive Sap - Biollante can spit a large beam of acidic sap from her mouth. This sap damages through flesh and armor. *Burrowing - Biollante can burrow underground, and moves very fast while burrowing. *Speed - despite her grounded appearance, Biollante is surprisingly fast on land. *Biollante can break her body apart into golden spores and ascend into space before returning, healing from almost anything. *Absorption - By default, Biollante can absorb radiation, acid, poison, and atomic breath. *Biollante can switch to her Delta form at will. *Biollante can switch from 1,000 to 100,000 meters. |-|Delta Biollante= *Height - Biollante becomes much taller in her Delta Form. *Vines - Biollante can grapple and constrict foes with her numerous mouthed vines, each of which can spit a highly corrosive sap that can blind opponents. Her tendrils are also like spears, and can pierce most kaiju's flesh/armor. *Regeneration - Biollante has very fast regeneration, able to regenerate whole pats of her body quickly. *Corrosive Sap - Biollante can spit a large beam of acidic sap from her mouth. This sap damages through flesh and armor. *Burrowing - Biollante can burrow underground, and moves very fast while burrowing. *Speed - despite her grounded appearance, Biollante is surprisingly fast on land. *Biollante can break her body apart into golden spores and ascend into space before returning, healing from almost anything. Because of this, Biollante can retreat when she is killed into space, and later return fully healed. *Absorption - By default, Biollante can absorb radiation, acid, poison, and atomic breath. Trivia *Bio's new emoticon once went on a short rampage when introduced, making 5-13 at once and even putting itself in front of other emoticons. *Biollante is Fr0stfur's tallest character. Category:Lawful Good Category:Daikami Kaiju Category:Female Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:Gojiran Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Predators Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)